Trek for Vindication
by Nystavin
Summary: A Fanfic of Diablo II, read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"This is the last time I come on one of your cursed journeys," Nystak told Tarvin as he killed another of the seemingly endless Fallen that attacked them.  
  
"Shut up or your not gonna survive this," Tarvin replied as he hurled a knife towards Nystak's legs, injuring a fallen. "We need to get past these damn devils and find their Shaman."  
  
It's been a ten-day since they left the rogue encampment. They embarked on a quest to kill a corrupt rogue by the name of Andariel. After Diablo and his brothers corrupted her she has taken over the rogues former home, the monastery. Tarvin and Nystak were both asked to aid in this unfortunate time in exchange for a safe passage to Lut Gholein in the treacherous desert.  
  
Tarvin, a barbarian from the barbarian highlands, ventured to the rogue encampment in search of a job. He had been trained by his now deceased father, a great Barabarian of Arreat Summit that went by the name of Madawc. He was taught to wield two weapons at once, just as his father, making him a much stronger opponent. He is 6 foot 3 inches tall and muscular. He has been in many battles as the scars on his body prove.  
  
Nystak, a horadrim mage trained in the art of Necromancy, from across the sea on the docks of Kurast. He ventured to the encampment in result of recent news that a mage of the lost Horadrim Order was rescued in the once prosperous town of Tristram. When he arrived, he was surprised to find the mage was Cain, the last of the original Horadrim Order, who was thought to be dead for many years after Diablo led the fall of Tristram.  
  
Tarvin and Nystak were sent on a quest by Cain back into Tristram to vanquish the evil that resides in it.   
  
  
  
"That's where the little bastard has been hiding," Tarvin exclaimed as he stormed into the dilapidated house.  
  
As he entered the house he heard a loud crack behind him. Startled by the noise he turned and swung with his broad sword. As he completed his turning assault he sees a skeleton and suddenly hears Nystak scream.  
  
"Dammit, you nearly killed it, that's my minion. I finally got my cursed spell working."  
  
As Nystak was talking Tarvin watched as the minion walked through a wall of flames seemingly unharmed to the Fallen Shaman and attack. It only took the skeleton one hit with his scimitar and the Shaman fell dead.  
  
"Now that is something I can get used to," Tarvin said. "How long will it la-. He stopped as the skeleton broke into dust.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut. You're cursed aren't you?" Nystak replied. "Ever since I started traveling alongside you, bad luck seems to follow. It'll take me another three days to get another one."  
  
"That's great and all, but watch your back," Tarvin said as he threw another knife at a minotaur of the Moon Clan, as the minotaur bashed Nystak in the back with his bardiche. "ARGHH," Tarvin yelled as he charged the minotaur with both knife and broad sword violently swinging in front of him.  
  
The minotaur stood his ground embracing himself for the assault. As Tarvin struck with the broad sword the minotaur took a few steps back trying to keep form falling. As he glanced back Tarvin threw a knife towards the minotaur's head. The minotaur barely missed it as it flew by. Now the minotaur attacked with his bardiche keeping a good distance between him and Tarvin. Tarvin dropped his knives and grabbed another broad sword he had picked up earlier. As the minotaur thrusted forward with his bardiche Tarvin caught the blade with the broad swords and pulled the minotaur towards him. When the minotaur was within reach, Tarvin released the blade with one sword and knocked the minotaur with the hilt of it. The surprised minotaur fell back and Tarvin thrusted forth with the sword blade slicing the minotaur mid-section open.  
  
Now that the minotaur was dead Tarvin picked up the Bardiche it was wielding and strapped it on his back. He looked back to make sure Nystak was still there and saw a portal instead. "Magic, just doesn't add up to strength," He thought.  
  
  
  
As he walked through the portal is collapsed on itself. As he entered the encampment Cain rushed to him to make sure he was all right.  
  
"Ahh, what is this?" Cain asked as he examined the bardiche on Tarvin's back.  
  
"That is my reward from killing a minotaur of the Moon Clan," Tarvin replied as he took it off and handed it to Cain.  
  
"This isn't just any normal bardiche, it is enchanted," Cain stated as he examined it closer. "By wielding this the user receives more strength than they normally would have."  
  
"That must be why he was harder to kill than the other ones," Tarvin said as he opened his pack and pulled out a wooden leg. "I found this while we were in Tristram, do you have any idea who it belonged to?"  
  
"Haha, that little boy finally lost that leg to," Cain said as he laughed. "That belonged to Wirt a young boy who lost his leg in Tristram underground passages. He was always charged 50 gold just to look at his worthless overpriced items. He deserves what his fortune gave him"  
  
"Well, would you like to keep it then? You could use it for a cane. "Tarvin asked.  
  
"I didn't think of that, but ok I'll take it," Cain replied. "Thank-You."  
  
"Before I forget, Nystak is in the tent at the back of the encampment resting. He barely made it though the portal." Cain said as he pointed towards the tent. "He is more advanced in his magic now, so during the next ten-day I will teach him to raise a clay golem," he continued.  
  
"A clay golem. Hmm. That might prove to be interesting, he had a skeleton for a short while. Hopefully the golem will last longer," Tarvin said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hold on one damned minute, I'm preparing my spells," Nystak replied to Tarvin's rushing words.  
  
"There breaking into the town NOW, the rogues cant hold them all off, hurry it up." Tarvin remarked as he fled out of the tent to help the rogues fight off the incoming monsters.  
  
It had been 8 days, since they got back from Tristram, and it had been silent in the fields. Even while scouting they had only encountered a few beasts. Now a small herd of them were attacking the small rouge encampment. Skeletons, quill rats, and a couple Brutes.  
  
"You foul beasts, you will all fall before this encampment!" Tarvin exclaimed, as he struck down a skeleton. Striking at the closest monster to him without hesitation. Another quill rat shot to death by a rogue scout.  
  
  
  
"Be careful young Barbarian, do not lose yoruself in there herd," Kashya warned Tarvin. "Let my rogue scouts hold them at bay, and tear down there front line."  
  
Kashya was the leader of the Rogue Mercanaries in the encampment. AFter there order was backstabbed by the traitorous Blood Raven, who was once a leader of the order. Blood Raven took to the side of Andarial, and attempted to destroy the order. Kashya leads the Rogue Mercanaries to protect the encampment, hopeing one day they will be able to strike back at Blood Raven, ending her hellish reign.  
  
Tarvin heeded her remark, and backed off slightly. "Damnit Nystak where are you?"  
  
As Tarvin said that, a trail of white bone flew past his left side, flying into the herd of monsters. Four beasts dropped dead in its path. "Here I am, was the wait worth it?" Nystak asked. As he prepared his next spell.  
  
  
  
"What was that?", Tarvin quickly asked anyone who could supply an answer for it. "No matter, it worked nicely I suppose, keep those spells coming."  
  
  
  
Cain watched the Necromancer as he casted his Bone Spear without flaw. "Stronger yet, perhaps I shall teach him a curse or two after this." he whispered under his breathe, barely audible. He watched the battle for a minute longer and ducked into his tent.  
  
  
  
"Another is ready, move aside quickly," Nystak told Tarvin as he casted a second Bone Spear.  
  
Tarvin rushed to the side, and watched as the white stream flew into the monsters killing several quill rats, and ending its flight in the abdomen of a Brute. Also he noticed each skeleton it passed by fell apart instantly. "Very nice, now let me take these Brutes on. They are no match for me now." As Tarvin said this he put his knives, and his broad sword in there hilts, and grabbed his newly obtained Bardiche. "Let's see just how enchanted this thing is," he muttered and charged the nearest Brute.  
  
The look on the Brute's face was enough to make the last two Brutes flee from the battle. The Brute had only enough time to let out a roar, before he fell to his death before Tarvin. "I see its enchantment now," Tarvin remarked, as he looked at his leg, which was dripping blood. He knelt down, to find a quill in his lower leg. "kashya your rogues missed one of those cursed overgrown rats." Throwing the quill down, he returned to the encampment and headed for Akara for a healing spell.  
  
Akara easily healed the wound. She was the only sorcerer in the encampment. She is also the only one in the encampment, with magical healing aid. She is a Sister of the Sightless Eye, a great order that existed in the plains. As the Roue Mercanaries, this order to, was corrupted. This order however was corrupted by Andarial herself. Who searching for greater power found herself aiding Diablo and his brothers. Andarial took over the Rouge Monestary Gate, preventing anyone from going to the east into Lut Gholien. Akara agrees to help any who may have a chance to defeat Andarial, and returning the Monestary to the Rougues.  
  
As Akara was healing the wound on Tarvin's leg, Kashya approached them and told the story of Blood Raven. "So she must be stopped. I believe she is the one behind these attacks, and she will not stop until the rest of the order is as corrupt as her," she continued. "It would be a great service if you and Nystak would search her out, and and end this. If you would do this, I believe I can give you a reward for the deed. I would deal with it myself, but the remaining rogues are t ofew, and not as strong as you two, and I fear I would lose many more."  
  
"Yes, I agree," Tarvin replied. "I shall talk with Nystak, he is learning a new skill, and this owuld be oppurtunit to test it. I am sure he will agree to help."   
  
As he said this Akara finished healing his wound. "Barbarian, you are brave, and strong. In your quest for Blood Raven, take these," she said handing him a belt of potions. "These will allow you to heal much faster than normal. They may be of use in your next battle."  
  
Tarvin returned to the tent, he and Nystak were staying in. As he stepped inside, Cain was standing up, "Ah, hello there Tarvin, we have just finished here. Another spell complete for the necromancer. A golem of clay, risen from the ground at his command," he described.  
  
"Thank you Cain, in two days, we can test it's worth. Kashya has asked a service of us. She wants us to search for Blood Raven, and end her reign of death and corruption." Tarvin continued, "Would you perhaps know of Blood Raven?"  
  
"Blood Raven, a familiar name in the plains. Once part of the Rogue Mercanaries I believe." He stopped to think, "I hear stories of her raising the dead rogues in the graveyard, and corrupting their souls. A formidable foe indeed. Take caution on this quest, to not rush into it blind sighted."  
  
"Thank you for the information, we shall make a plan before searching her out." Tarvin stopped, and turned to Nystak, "You will join me on this quest will you not?"  
  
Nystak sat there for a minute, "Of course, I wouldn't let any who have been tainted by the passing of Diablo live. In two days then, I shall have spells prepared. We shall be ready." 


	3. Chapter 3

Center  
  
"There is a portal opening near the graveyard," Cain told the two as he opened a glowing portal. "It will take you back and forth form the plains to the encampment. Use it to make your travel shorter." Cain paused for a minute, "Watch out for the rogues there, they will no doubt try and trick you, but remember Blood Raven has corrupted them beyond all human help. Nystak make full use of your spells."  
  
The two adventures stepped through the portal, and found themselves on the plains. Weapons in hand they started off to the east, searching for the graveyards.  
  
"Stop here Tarvin, there are several corpses here, I can raise my skeletons from them, they are fresh," he stopped. "We have not been out here, what could have killed them? These beasts never attack eachother."  
  
"Perhaps there is another out here," Tarvin replied. "In any case, raise your skeletons, and we will continue on."  
  
As Nystak started chanted his spells, the corpses of two slain beasts started to quiver. Two more minutes of chanting, the two corpses split open, and a skeleton arose from each one. "The more spells I cast, the better I am with my magic." Nystak then explained, "Now we have two skeletons at our disposal."  
  
Tarvin looked at them, "Let's just hope they last long-"  
  
"SHUT UP, or you'll curse them again," Nystak immediately exclaimed, not allowing Tarvin to finish.  
  
Tarvin snickered and moved on to the east farther. Looking back Nystak was keeping a close trail, and his raised skeletons were wandering close at his side.  
  
"What is that smell? Smells like burning corpses," Tarvin asked knowing he wouldn't receive an answer.   
  
He did however heard an explosion, and could see fire in the distance. "Well, we are about to find out," he said and picked up his pace.  
  
  
  
As they rushed ahead, they could see a women in the middle of casting a spell. As she was doing this three corrupt rogues were charging her with lances in hand.  
  
Suddenly one fell dead, with several knives dug in her body. "Your death will be a quick one rogues," he exclaimed and rushed up to fight melee with the next two.  
  
Suddenly a fire bolt flew from the women's staff, directly into one of the rogues. On contact, it exploded killing the second rogue in the firey explosion. Tarvin was surprised at the site, and tripped over a small rock.  
  
The women just now saw the two coming from behind her, and readied herself. "Who are you, and what do you want here?" she asked.   
  
Standing up Tarvin replied. " I am Tarvin, and this is Nystak. I assure you we mean you no harm. We saw you in danger and came to your aid, but apparantly you did not need it."  
  
She looked around and saw the third rogue dead, "I did not see that one, I thank you." She paused, and looked the two over, and then noticed the skeletons. "You must be a necromancer, are you not?"  
  
"Indeed I am. Necromancer of summons and bone. May I know your name? Surely you are a sorcerer of fire," he implied.  
  
"I am Syzivsk, sorcerer of fire and cold." She looked over at Tarvin and continued, "You are a barbarian no doubt. Dual wielder like Madawc the great."  
  
Surprised a lowly sorcerer knew of his father, Tarvin quickly replied, "Madawc was my father. We can talk more later, we have a quest to complete. Come along, I am sure you will be of help."  
  
As they walked through the plains, Nystak told Syzivsk of their quest for Blood Raven. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't let her get away," Tarvin commanded as he threw two more knives at the corrupt rogue. "We can not let Blood Raven know we are coming."  
  
'Pzzzt!" The rogue feel dead in a flaming heap as Syzivsk's fire bolt hit her in the back.  
  
"Blood Raven must be close to have so many scouts out," Nystak implied. "Let me raise my fallen skeletons here before continuing on."  
  
"Very well, Syzivsk best you prepare your spells as well." Tarvin remarked, as he sat knelt down to catch his breath. Looking at the sorcerer.  
  
Syzivsk was a young sorcerer, about the same age as Tarvin. Hailing from West March, she knows much about the ways of magic. She is very talented in fire, and ice. Her motive for coming to the plains is unknown, but she is determined to fight off anyone tainted by Diablo's passing.  
  
  
  
Once the two had finished preparing there spells, they started off for the graveyard once again. About three minutes of travelling took them right to it.  
  
The graveyard was surrounded by a large fence, with four gates. The adventurers could see large amounts of gravestones from the rogues of the past, as well as several tainted graves. In the middle of the graveyard, they noticed a large tree. From the large tree several rogues were hung by the throat.  
  
"Foul beast, killing those who refused to follow her hellish reign." Syzivsk continued, "She must die quickly, we can not allow her to corrupt any more innocent rogues."  
  
Nystak sent his skeletons through the gate, to make sure there was no one waiting to ambush them. Two rogues immediatly charged the skeletons when they reached ten steps in. Nystak seeing his skeletons would not be of much help, summoned his golem. From the ground a golem of clay arose. Seeming strong, and tough, it awaited its masters orders.  
  
"My army will destroy you," was heard from all around them.  
  
Tarvin angered at the voice, rushed into the graveyard slaying the two rogues as he went in. "Kill her!"  
  
Nystak and Syzivsk followed Tarvin in without hesitation.   
  
Nystak commanded his summons to form on his right, left, and golem in front. Casting bone spears at any corrupt rogue that got to close.  
  
Syzivsk let her arsenal of spells loose, casting firebolts in each direction as she ran. Stopping every two shots to re focus.  
  
Tarvin, however was charging into the battle in search of Blood Raven. His hands throwing knives with every step. As he ran several rogues fell dead around him, and in front.  
  
Nystak noticed Syzivsk stop in the battle, and stand there. To busy protecting himself to help her, he watched her between castings. She appeared to be focus very closely on something.  
  
Several rogues drew in close to her ready for an assault. Suddenly a flash of blue was seen by all within the gates of the graveyard. With Syzivsk as the epicenter a ring of ice expanded outward, putting each of the rogues around her in an icy tomb.  
  
She looked around to be sure none had survived and rushed toward Tarvin to lend a hand, or a few spells. "Come Nystak we must catch Blood Raven," she said as if nothing happened.  
  
Nystak startled by the power of the attack hesitated. He then heard the crack of a skeleton as it broke into pieces on the ground, and snapped back into focus. Just in time to see the golem pound a rogue to death, before he rushed up to Tarvin and Syzivsk.  
  
"Damn, where did she go?" Tarvin angrily asked. "She is not in the graveyard."  
  
They all looked around and then all three saw the Mausoleum.  
  
"She must be hiding in there," Syzivsk stated. "It can not be very big, we will end this soon."  
  
"Agreed," replied Tarvin and Nystak at the same time.  
  
The three walked down into the mausoleum, not knowing what to expect in the darkness under the graveyard. Surely Blood Raven was to be found, but with how many followers? Most of the rogues form the tainted graves were slain above ground, surely there could not be many with Blood Raven herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As the group stepped down into the mausoleum, the putrid smell of death surrounded them. There was no air in circulation, so the stench of the dead lingered in place. The mausoleum was lit by torches placed every 15 foot or so. They could see the defiled graves, bodies hanging out of the wall. Blood Raven had surely been here.   
  
They started off down the main corridor, looking into the rooms on each side. No one was to be found in any of them. At the far end of the corridor, there was a large room, with several torches gathered close together. The group could hear noises, and the voice of a woman coming from the room.  
  
"They must be in there," Tarvin whispered to Nystak and Syzivsk. "We must go quietly and surprise them. Nystak ready your summons, and Syzivsk ready your spells." As he said this, he put his weapons away, and grasped his bardiche of off his back.  
  
Their plan for surprise was foiled however, when two corrupt rogue scouts stepping into the hall corridor and noticed them immediately.  
  
Before they got the chance to call out the intruders, they feel dead in a burning heap.   
  
Syzivsk readied another fire bolt, "So much for a surprise attack."  
  
"Charge them! Nystak order your summons in the door first. Let them take first hits," Tarvin exclaimed as he ran to the wall containing the door in.  
  
As the two skeletons Nystak controlled walked into the doorway, several rogues assaulted them. Instantly one was smashed to pieces before clearing the doorway. The second managing to land a few hits, killing one of the rogues.   
  
"Don't go in yet Tarvin," Nystak yelled as he casted a bone spear. The bone spear flew into the doorway, knocking all of the rogues back, and killing two. "Now charge them while they are stunned."  
  
Without hesitation Tarvin charged into the room, making a wide arcing slice with his bardiche. Two more rogues were cut down in the process. As he did this, he saw Blood Raven in the back of the room sitting on a throne of bone. "DAMN YOU!"  
  
Syzivsk charged into the room, as Tarvin screamed, throwing two fire bolts as she entered. Seeing Blood Raven sitting on her throne, Syzivsk threw a fire bolt directly at her. Without making any contact with it, Blood Raven distinguished its flame.  
  
Right as the flame went out, a bone spear flew through the smoke, hitting Blood Raven directly in the midsection. "Die you foul beast of Hell," Nystak exclaimed as he stepped into the room.  
  
Seeing that Blood Raven had been hit, the remaining rogues were furious. Their blood lust grew, as they charged the three standing in the middle of the room. Three rogues for each adventurer.   
  
  
  
Tarvin clenched his bardiche tightly, and swung hard throwing two rogues against the wall snapping their spines. The third rogue managed to get an attack in, and cut into Tarvin's arm. Tarvin let go of the bardiche, and it flew into the wall. Grasping his arm, he kicked the rogue, knocking her down. He then quickly grabbed two knives and launched both at the fallen rogue killing her.  
  
As this happened Syzivsk was preparing another frost nova. Letting the three rogues after her in close, she let it loose. A bright light filled the room, and suddenly a sharp coldness filled the room. When the light died out, the three rogues that were on Syzivsk were now in a frozen pile ten feet away. As well as one of the rogues that was after Nystak.  
  
Nystak ordered his golem to attack the nearest rogue, dropping her in a few heavy pounds. The second rogue stopped in her tracks, realizing she was about to die, this time for good. As she started to run, a bone spear flew through her abdomen, and she dropped dead in the doorway.  
  
"Matron Andarial commands your death," Blood Raven stated as she stood from her throne.   
  
She grasped her falchion, and charged towards Tarvin, who was still grasping his arm. Seeing her coming Tarvin managed to move to the side, and Blood Raven flew into the golem, destroying it.   
  
Tarvin hit the wall hard, and fell to his knees. Hastily he grabbed for his belt, taking out a potion Akara had given him. He drank it, and could feel its magic working to heal his arm. He stood up and grabbed his bardiche. He looked at Blood Raven in time to see her hit in the back by a fire bolt.  
  
Syzivsk quickly readies another fire bolt, and launched it for Blood Raven. This time however Blood Raven was ready, and moved from its blast as it hit the wall.   
  
Nystak took this opportunity to cast a bone spear. Unable to dodge it, Blood Raven was hit in the side, knocking her to the ground. As she fell she muttered a few words to herself.  
  
From behind Nystak a hard fist nailed him in the back. Just before Nystak passed out, he saw the image of a dead rogue.  
  
Tarvin jumped in the way of a second hit, and sliced the rogue in two. Kneeling down, he took another potion from his belt, and forced it down Nystak's throat.  
  
"Hurry, Tarvin, attack her," Syzivsk screamed as she casted another fire bolt, missing Blood Raven entirely.  
  
Tarvin threw down the bardiche and grabbed his broad sword. Looking around he found a falchion dropped by one of the rogues, he grabbed it quickly and charged Blood Raven.   
  
As if in a complete frenzy, Tarvin moved twice his normal speed, cleaving with both weapons down on Blood Raven. Unable to withstand the great strength of the barbarian, Blood Raven was struck with awe, as one arm was sliced off, and her midsection tore open. The last thing she saw was her blood streaming out of her body as she hit the ground.  
  
Satisfied that Blood Raven was dead, Tarvin sat down to catch his breath. Looking back at Nystak, seeing that he had woken and was gazing at the dead foe. Syzivsk as well was unable to speak, after seeing Tarvin's frenzied rage. He looked back at Blood Raven, and snatched the pendant around her neck. As well as grabbing her crown and falchion  
  
"Back to town," Tarvin said, startling Nystak and Syzivsk. "We have finished this quest, and must report the news to Kashya.  
  
Nystak stood and casted a portal. When they stepped through Cain and Kashya were waiting in town to hear the news. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"She was of great help in our quest," Tarvin finished explaining the role of Syzivsk in their quest. "She knows much about magic, and can cast it without flaw."  
  
Akara stood, and stepped into her tent. A few minutes later she returned carrying a large book. "Come outside of the camp Syzivsk, I can teach you a spell, that will be of use on your travels." As she finished talking she walked to the encampment's exit. Syzivsk followed behind her, eager to know what spell she was to learn.  
  
  
  
"And Blood Raven, you are certain she is dead?" Kashya asked.   
  
Nystak stood and wiped the dirt off of him, reached into his pocket and pulled out Blood Raven's pendant. "I assure you, she is forever dead," he replied handing the pendant to Kashya. "Along with all that she commanded. The graveyard can once more become a hallow ground for fallen heroes."  
  
Kashya pleased to her the news, thanked him, and returned to her tent.  
  
Cain leaned back on the crate, and finished studying the items that were brought back from the quest. "Nystak, come here this crown is for you," he said holding it out. "This is where Blood Raven got her power of the dead. It will make you stronger in your summoning skills."  
  
Nystak retrieved the crown from Cain's hand, and looked it over. "A seemingly normal crown, withholding such power? It amazes me," he proclaimed as he put it on. "Thank you Cain, your wisdom of magical items is great indeed."  
  
"What of that falchion we brought back?" Tarvin asked, wanting to know what magical property it could have.   
  
"Ahh yes, the falchion, it radiates with an aura of fire. Upon striking a foe, not only will it deal physical damage, but fire damage as well." Cain continued on, "With this a regular attack becomes stronger, and more damage will be dealt. However, if not handled properly, the user will receive many burns from it. The use should have great proficiency with swords before attempting to wield this."  
  
Tarvin thought for a moment, "I will take it, I am sure I shall have the power to embrace its magic fully." He reached for the falchion.  
  
Cain dropped it into his hands. As it touched Tarvin's flesh it let off a slight smoke. Tarvin started to withdraw his hands, but was able to stop himself, and prove he could master the falchion.  
  
  
  
"This spell will be of great aid to you young sorceress.," Akara explained to Syzivsk. "It will allow you to summon a small blizzard over an area. The blizzard will rain down ice on you enemies, freezing them and killing at the same time."  
  
Syzivsk thought of the possibilities of this new spell. "Thank you," she responded and began to watch how to cast the new spell.  
  
"This spell requires a focused mind, so you will not be able to cast it while under attack until you grow stronger." Akara started to focus, "It is a series of chants to summon the blizzard, remember them. The more strength behind yoru words, the more potent the spell will be." She finished and starting chanting.  
  
Syzivsk keeping note of each word, and the slight motions of Akara's hands. She casted the spell with great ease. After thirty seconds of chanting, a cold wind blew and suddenly it was hailing ice in the distance. It lasted for nearly another thirty seconds before it dissipated, leaving the ground beaten and wet.  
  
"Now Syzivsk you try it, just as I did," Akara commanded her.  
  
  
  
Syzivsk sure she could cast this spell, started chanting right away. However it took her about two minutes to cast it, and it only lasted about fifteen seconds. "That is a drain on your endurance just casting it," she said under her breath.  
  
"You will become better at it, and cast it faster," Akara replied. "Keep at it, in a couple days you will become more efficient with it." As she finished talking she walked back into the encampment. With Syzivsk trailing behind. 


End file.
